legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ichabod Crane (Sleepy Hollow)
Ichabod Crane is one of the two main protagonists in the TV show Sleepy Hollow. He is portrayed by Tom Mison. His theme ''Personal informations ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow *''Favorite colors:'' **''Red, blue, yellow, white and black'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Food of all kinds though some may cause him uncomfortable'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Military uniform'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Telling historical story, investigating, drinking beer, playing video game (sometimes; formerly uncared of it), reading, cooking, doing houseworks'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Abbie Mills, Katarina Couteau, La Folia Rihavein, Sister Mary Eunice, Maria Arzonia, Katrina Crane, Jeremy Crane, Betsy Ross, Joseph Corbin, George Washington, Lady Crane, August Corbin, Adam Frankestein, the Bride, Kyouko Kirigiri, Rentaro Satomi, Erza Mills, Lori Roberts, Emma Swan, Nick Hawley (later), Frank Irving, George Washington, Benjamin Franklin (a bit of dislike but not hated), Celes Chere, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Drizzt Do'Urden, Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Anna, Reverend Alfred Knapp, Grace Dixon, Macey Irving, Cynthia Irving, Aerisi Kalinoth, Dr. Jekyll, the Ghost Rider, Kristoff'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''The Headless Horseman / Abraham Van Brunt (former best friend), Jeremy Crane (former enemy), William Howe, Mr. Hyde, Aerisi Kalinoth (former enemy), Vanifer, Benedict Arnold (former allies), the Dark Swan, Gar Shatterkeel, the Red Queen'' *''Likes:'' **''Sharing history, archeology, helping others, freedom, democracy, happiness, drinking beer, peace, angel, friendly people, people who protect the others, strong-minded people, learning new things (though some really annoyed him), research, Alliance of Freedom, helpful townspeople, protecting historical sites, honesty, empathy, traditional ways of life, harmony, hope'' *''Religion:'' **''Neutral over all religions'' *''Hates:'' **''Fanatics, fire, war, satanism, Benjamin Franklin's ego, human experiments, assassins, mercenaries, nazis, fascists, Dark Empires, liars, serial killers, perverts, Yoga, rapists, jeans, destroyers of worlds, slavers, corrupt politicians, greedy people, weak-minded people, warmongers, corrupt priests, dictators, evil demons, evil angels, Triggers Hell, coffee beans, lover stealers, Leohart's Cult, DEM Empire, Sith Empire, Balam Alliance, troublemakers, bully, bullying, juvenile deliquents, genocidal tyrants, aristocrats, serial killers, people who tried to harm his family, people who had no regards of traditions, people who had no regards of history, skeptism'' *''Political types:'' **''Does not mind policy as long as it is democratic'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Classic and country musics'' *''Age:'' **''14 years old (in 1764), 24 years old (in 1774), 31 years old (in 1781), 263 years old (in 2013; physically 31 years old), 270 years old (physically 38 years old, at the end of story)'' *''Gender:'' **''Male'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Mr. Gold, Orion, Nick Hawley (formerly), Andy Brooks, Pandora, Lucrezia Borgia'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Moloch, Lady Van Tassel, the Fallen's Essence, Michael Langdon, Jasmine Porcelain, Malcom Dreyfuss, Jobe, the Hidden One, Japeth Leeds, Vizeran DeVir, Marlos Urnayle, Marcus Collins, Andy Brooks, Solomon Kent, Carmilla Pines, the Pied Piper, Ancitif, the Tree Monster, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Cesare Borgia, Theo Galavan, Emperor Mateus, Valindra Shadowmantle'' Meister of War TBA The Legend of Maka Albarn TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona Ichabod works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in resurrecting Dib though they find their memories of them are non-existent and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when Their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Ichabod helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan.. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. Ichabod works with many people to stop Pan which they needed to do twice due to Gold wanting to talk to his father and then do it twice but not after the Niburu eats them up when they are saved by Castiel before they all part ways. Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Brunettes Category:Bearded Characters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Handsome Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Future Members of The V Crusaders Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:Badass Normal Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:People with Photographic Memory Category:Humans Category:Beards Category:Mustaches Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:The V Crusaders Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Exiled Ones's Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Action Crusaders's Allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in Meiser of War Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Father of Villain Category:Characters in Nightosphere Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere Most Wanted Category:Pure Good Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudios Category:Team Witness members Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Chosen ones Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Archers Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Possesed Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior